Sweet Escape
by LoopyandLovely
Summary: Draco Malfoy is under so much pressure, who can blame him for needing an escape every once in a while? One Shot.


_Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance,<br>For a break that would make it okay._

There's always some reason  
>To feel not good enough,<br>And it's hard, at the end of the day.

_I need some distraction,_  
><em>Oh, beautiful release.<em>

-Angel, Sarah McLachlan

* * *

><p>Tears rolled down his cheeks, Draco Malfoy, broken and scared. If he didn't do it then his family would be certainly be killed, they'd fallen from grace after all. But he couldn't think of any way <em>to <em>do it, Merlin he didn't even know if he had it in him. He tried his hardest but he had to admit to himself, his hardest was pitiful.

He was not going to ask for help from Snape, this was his. Just as soon as he got his head together. They were all waiting, just waiting for him to give up. To say that he couldn't do it. But he had to.

He had to kill Dumbledore, he told himself, chocking on tears, had to. There was no point in being stupid about it. He was a Slytherin. And yet, the tears kept on coming, the weight in his chest refused to leave and the words in his head continued to chant. _Stupid, weak, worthless… Weak… Stupid…Worthless…_ He wasn't even thinking as he ran towards the Room of Requirement, he just needed something. Anything. _Her_.

She was waiting, she was always waiting; any spare time she had, she spent here. She had never yet let him down. He took a shuddering breath as he pushed open the doors and found her staring up at him from a lounger. A look of horror descended upon her as she saw his pale haunted face and she ran forwards, allowing him to fold into her arms. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her cinnamon scent. She took him by the shoulders and guided him to a seat, sitting herself down next to him.

"Come here," she said, laying his head on her lap. "What's the matter?"

"I can't do it," he whispered.

"Tell me," she said. "Tell me what it is. I can help you Draco. I want to."

She ran her hands through his delicate blonde hair and looking up, blinking through his tears, he could make out her face, a pale globe surrounded by a beautiful veil of red. His guilty pleasure, his drug, his addiction - Ginny Weasley.

He shuddered again. "I can't tell you."

"You're not doing anything stupid are you? Harry thinks that you're plotting against Dumbledore, Draco, and to look at you… Well."

Draco sat up sharply. "Do you believe everything that _Saint Potter_ says?" he snapped.

Ginny bit her lip. "I just want to help," she said, but her voice was forced, like she was trying to stop herself from yelling.

"I can't tell you," said Draco, throwing his hands in the air and collapsing back into her lap. "You're here and you're mine. You're a beautiful escape but we can't last forever. End it. Say what you're thinking."

She shook her head. "I wasn't thinking anything."

He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He still had her, who knew for how long, but for now he still had her, had this distraction. This saviour. This time when he wasn't Draco the Slytherin soon to be Death Eater, but Draco. Just Draco. He snuggled up to her, her warmth surrounding him, and for the first time in weeks the weight in his chest lightened ever so slightly. Tears were still streaming down his face, but they were no longer from plain sadness, but from an odd sort of sweet sadness. He closed his eyes and lay there for a while. About twenty minutes later Ginny Weasley whispered in his ear. "Open your eyes."

He did so and frowned. "Is that a palm tree?"

"Yep. And there's sand. The room has really outdone itself. You gave me the idea when you said that this was an escape – it's like a holiday"

Draco looked around him and laughed gently. "It's a beach."

"Well, there's no sea…"

"Still," said Draco, "I've never been to a beach."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'll take you one day," she promised.

He didn't have the heart to remind her that she never would, instead he inhaled again, longing for her cinnamon smell but instead getting a whiff of chocolate.

"Chocolate? Where's mine?" he asked, and she held up a wrapper.

"Sorry, I got hungry and it was in my pocket."

He looked up at her and smiled at her lips which were still stained with the brown.

"I noticed," he said, leaning upwards.

He closed his eyes and smiled into her mouth, moving his lips to taste hers, chocolate mixing in with the warmth of the kiss. He pulled away and sighed. If there was a heaven, this was it.

**A/N This was written for Violet Scarlet Lily's SongxPrompt challenge. The song I was given was Angel by Sarah McLachlan and the prompts were palm trees and chocolate. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
